Various types of clocks have heretofore been proposed in which endless belts have been employed as a part of the mechanism. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 649,590, a time indicating device is disclosed containing three endless belts each bearing numerals which are exposed through openings in a face plate and which indicate time in hours and minutes. Currently, time indicating devices of this type are described as digital clocks. Other time controlled devices involving the use of belts carrying symbols or numbers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,404,688, 2,952,967, 3,024,590, 3,712,050, and 3,747,321.
The digital indicating devices of the prior art are subject to the defect that it is sometimes difficult to read the letters, numerals, signs or the like. Moreover, some of the devices heretofore proposed for indicating time which involve the use of driven belt mechanisms are relatively complicated or require a relatively large space to enclose the mechanism.